


Pleasure Points

by comeoncomeout



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Making your best friend cum isn’t gay if you’re doing it as a favor, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeoncomeout/pseuds/comeoncomeout
Summary: Kara sees Lena is having a hard time and offers to help relieve some of her tension. Or four times Lena didn’t have to ask Kara if she could come and the one (multiple) times she did.





	Pleasure Points

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping and laughed the entire time, so you know, youre welcome.

Lena knows she’s been on edge lately. She knows Kara sees it written clearly on her face because Kara always makes a point to notice the tension in her shoulders after a particularly trying week, and the questions with the scrunch of Kara’s brow follow. 

Usually it’s, “have you eaten today, Lena? I thought not,” partnered with a full watt smile and some terribly unhealthy takeout. Lena’s salad still barely touched from lunch in the trash can beside her desk, mocking her. 

Almost as frequently it’s, “are you sleeping? You know a restful night is essential to maintain a healthy level of productivity,” when Lena realizes she in fact hasn’t slept more than eight hours the entire week, much less in one night. 

On more rare occasions it’s, “you know it’s okay to think about the good memories you have of Lex,” after her most recent quarterly assassination attempt, a glass of whiskey in her hand and a sea of bitterness situated in her gut. 

Kara always makes her feel better.

But tonight is different. Kara hasn’t asked Lena if she’s eaten, if she’s slept, if she knows it’s reasonable to love the brother she once knew. Kara has however scrunched her brow, assessing Lena’s body language perhaps in an effort to pinpoint the problem. Kara Problem Solver Danvers.

Kara is her best friend and certainly she could discuss it with said best friend, explain to Kara that she has a different kind of tension settling in her stomach. She’s exhausted all other efforts to try to remedy her predicament, and she’s sitting in the desert parched, begging for a tall glass of water to quench her thirst. But she feels awkward even still admitting that she hasn’t gotten laid since she doesn’t remember when, and her pathetic attempts at masturbating have been thwarted by her own loneliness. 

Seated on their usual couch in Lena’s LCorp office five feet apart, it comes as a surprise when what Kara asks Lena on this particular evening is a question she has never inclined before.

“Lena, when was the last time you had an orgasm?”

The words flow out of Kara’s mouth with such nonchalance that it takes Lena a moment to process that they are no longer discussing Lena’s visit to see Sam in Metropolis. She blinks a few times before her nostrils flare and her eyes roll in exasperation. 

She whines and answers, “I’m not sure? Probably like six months ago? I met this girl in a club, and,” she trails off as Kara scoots closer to her, “is it that obvious?”

Kara climbs off the couch then and gets on her knees. Lena stares at her, shocked, wondering if Kara is genuinely this helpful as a friend or if she dropped a potsticker under the couch like the time a few weeks ago when Lena witnessed Kara’s forehead breaking her glass coffee table in an attempt to rescue the falling of her favorite food, then proceeding to apologize profusely while Lena tried to figure out why Kara wasn’t bleeding whatsoever. Stupid flimsy over-priced piece of junk. Thank God Kara wasn’t hurt.

Kara looks up at Lena and says, “I know with your schedule it’s difficult to find time for relationships. I’m thankful you always make time for me. I want to help you.” 

Lena clenches her thigh high boots together, practically clicks her heels three times, wishing for Kara to bring her to home plate. 

She sags into the couch and spreads her legs, “Yes, yes, please. Do whatever you want to me.” 

Kara smirks as her hand glides down Lena’s left calf, her fingers wrap around Lena’s heel when she asks, “May I?” 

Lena, neglecting the propriety sewed into her by the Luthor’s most elite finishing teachers moans out, “please Kara.” 

Kara takes special care in removing Lena’s boot, rubbing gently over her exposed legs. Lena curses her lack of foresight and neglect of shaving that morning, but Kara simply sighs.

“You have beautiful legs Lena. But you’re so tense. I’ll just have to fix that for you, good girl.” 

Lena keens at the praise, and Kara gives the same attention to Lena’s right leg, massaging her calves down to the soles of her feet. And then Kara presses on her big toe on her left foot just right and,

“Holy fucking shit!” and Lena is coming and covering her groans of release in her hand, like she‘s just discovered her clit for the first time. 

Kara massages her right foot and Lena’s legs shake down to the tips of her toes as they curl. Lena has real tears falling from her lashes as she bites down on her index finger of her left hand, her right holding tight to the arm of the chair until she falls to the cushioned seats and feels her panties sticking to her. Lena’s legs are still spread and if Kara is seeing the evidence of the orgasm she shook out of her, Lena’s slightly blurred vision prevents her from noticing or truly caring.

Kara gently places Lena’s foot on the floor and, “There, there. All better now hmm?”

Lena can’t form words, but the world slowly comes back into focus so she locks eyes with Kara, nods her head once and swallows, trying to figure out what the fuck Kara just did to her, with one hundred percent consent.

Kara stands then and sits back down on the couch right next to Lena, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and Lena snuggles against this alien woman, this marvelous and perfect human being.

“When I first came out as Su,” Kara clears her throat and pulls Lena closer, “as a sorority sister who lived in a house full of young women on a buddy system, all throughout college, Alex thought it was necessary that I learn some self defense techniques, and in doing so I learned a great deal about the human body. Particularly I was interested in pressure points, and I discovered that some pressure points can be pleasure points with the right amount of care. So naturally I learned them all. That was the hardest one to learn, but I thought you really needed it, and I wanted to help you.” 

Lena squeezes Kara tighter, not sure what to do with this newfound confession and replies, “Thank you.” 

Lena falls asleep moments later right there on her couch and wakes up in her bed in her penthouse. She doesn’t wonder how she got there. All of her thoughts on how many pleasure points Kara Danvers can find to make her come.

_______

Lena never asks Kara. She manages to reach orgasm on her own a week later, but it’s faint, quiet, singular. The next day she resolves to fix this herself rather than begging her best friend to make her come. The first time was free, but a Luthor knows everything comes at a price, even if it is only internal self-loathing. Because Lena knows Kara wouldn’t judge her, but the thought of asking Kara for a repeat performance means accepting that she wants it to be Kara getting her off. They’re best friends, that’s enough. It’s good, it’s pure, it’s right with Kara, and she’s lost too many people to lose anyone else. 

She puts on sunglasses and fixes her hair in two small buns instead of one and walks four blocks to the sex toy shop closest to her penthouse. Because even she won’t ask one of her assistants to buy her a vibrator that will make her reach orgasm, even if she has the money to pay for the years of therapy or to keep her dirty laundry from being aired. 

She buys a small finger vibrator after much deliberation, in favor of the seven speed vibrator for simultaneous vaginal and clitoral stimulation. Perhaps another day, and she walks back to her apartment. 

She starts stripping her clothes the moment she walks through the door. She hears her phone buzz in her purse just as she’s slipping out of her underwear, and when she sees it’s Kara calling, she quickly hits decline. No way does she need to be thinking about Kara at this exact moment. When her phone rings again immediately after she bites her lip, eyes the brown paper bag on her kitchen counter, looks back at Kara’s candid smiling photo contact on her screen and acquiesces in concern that her best friend may need her.

“Hey Kara, everything okay?”

“Yeah I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought I’d drop by to see you, if you’re home. Maybe hang out. Are you busy?” 

Lena still nude, walks to her bedroom and puts the vibrator in her nightstand drawer, “No actually, I just got home and I’m free as a bird.”

“Okay great! Love you, see you soon.” 

“Okay. Love you too.” Lena drops her phone and herself on the bed, puffing a hot breath of air out of her mouth and says, “you’re not going to ask her, you’re not going to ask her.” 

“Lena? Ask who, what?” 

Lena’s eyes widen and she hits the end call button. Plants her face in her pillow and screams.

Nearing the apartment complex next door, Kara scratches her head, listens in to see if Lena’s heartbeat is normal. Steady but beating faster than usual. She quickly climbs through the window to the vacant apartment near Lena’s penthouse where she keeps a stash of her Kara clothes for convenience, and slips them on over her suit before walking out the front door. The doorman greets her as he always does.

“Another beautiful sunny day out there.”  
They live in California, of course it’s sunny. Kara beams anyway and as usual responds, “it is, isn’t it?” 

When Kara reaches Lena’s apartment door she knocks and listens for Lena’s heartbeat getting closer. Kara recognizes the feeling of hearing that sound is similar to the feeling she gets knowing she’s almost home after a long trip away or simply just at the end of a workday, superhero workday or otherwise. 

Lena opens the door wearing a comfortable pair of Kara’s sweatpants she had left over months ago and a t shirt from the “2004 Family Space Camp-Huntsville, Alabama”

Kara chuckles as she hugs Lena, “I didn’t know you went to Space Camp.” 

As Kara steps into the penthouse, eyeballing the comfortable loveseat they always share here, Lena cheekily replies, “Isn’t it more surprising that the Luthors set foot in Alabama? Lillian was a real treat in the Cracker Barrel, told our server she was going to rip the stars from her apron for asking her if she would rather have toast or grits, wanted to know if we looked like we ate grits like some ‘common hillbilly.’ Lionel left her a five thousand dollar tip on the Platinum American Express and wrote a note on his napkin apologizing.”

Kara ducks her head in laughter making her way to sit down, “I imagine for the first time in their life, your server was thankful for a bitchy posh white lady.” 

They relax into conversation then, Kara enjoying being in Lena’s orbit, but trying to find her opening to gauge the topic on her mind, the reason she called. She focused on their talk while chiming into Lena’s heartbeat. It continued it’s rhythm, not erratic yet not calm and Kara knew this particular beat like a song she had heard before but could only remember a few words, possibly a chord here and there. It was one she had heard only once before when Lena was particularly on edge. 

Finally Kara deciding it best to bite the bullet, considering it had worked the time before, “Lena, I know we haven’t discussed it but if you ever feel like you need my help reaching orgasm again, I’m happy to try some of your other pleasure points.” 

Lena laid frozen with her wine glass against her bottom lip, her tongue darting out to lick the small drop that had fallen onto her chin when she was stopped in the beginning of her sip. 

When Lena doesn’t answer Kara adds, “we could go in your bedroom if you’d be more comfortable and I’ll light candles and if you have some body oil, I think that would help.” 

Lena finding her voice answers, “Yes, I think I’d like that very much, thank you.”

Lena grabs Kara’s hand with the hand that isn’t holding her wine glass and in a surprising show of strength pulls Kara from the loveseat. Her bare feet glide across the marble tiled floors, and when they reach the threshold, she kicks her bedroom door open. 

Kara pulls Lena to a stop in front of her and massages her palms against Lena’s upper arms in a comforting motion. Lena melts into Kara’s touch and Kara smiles reassuringly at her best friend. 

“Don’t you stress any more, I’m going to take good care of you, I promise.” 

Pleased at Lena’s whimper, eyes glimmering up at her, Kara slowly walks Lena back to her bed. 

“Okay my good girl, I’ll light some candles and get the oil. I want your top half bare, and take off my sweatpants. Your panties are optional but if you’d like me to put a towel down for you I will. Also lay on your stomach. I’ll be right back.”

Kara uses her x ray vision to find what she needs. Candles and towels in the bathroom closet. She opens the night stand drawer to find the body oil, ignoring the finger vibrator in the brown paper sack. Kara wouldn’t need that, her hands had before and would do the trick again. 

“Towel or no towel?”

Lena fidgets with her fingers at her side, and moves her head to face Kara, “I kept my panties on, but you can take them off for me if you feel it’s necessary.” 

Kara smiles, “oh it shouldn’t be, I’ll still make you come, Lena, easy.” 

She moves onto the bed and straddles Lena’s hips, bracketing Lena’s ass with her thighs and grazes her fingers along Lena’s sides, then raises Lena’s arms above her head. 

“Keep your arms there, Lena,” she instructs before she moves Lena’s hair to the side.

She rubs the body oil in her hands to get it warm and trails one single finger down Lena’s spine. 

Lena shivers and her hips rise, her ass meeting the space between Kara’s thighs and despite herself, Kara has to bite her lip and calm her nerves. This is about making Lena feel good, not about whatever she’s been thinking since she made Lena come the first time and got to see her face as she moaned and cried out. Kara is certainly not thinking of that right now when she’s trying to help her best friend get off. It’s her job as a friend to be helpful, and Lena deserves to feel good. 

Kara quickly moves her hands to begin massaging at Lena’s hipbones first and bends over to whisper in Lena’s ear, “be still for me, good girl, if you want me to make you come.” 

Lena moans and her fists clench the pillow at her head, but she doesn’t move her hips and she nods furiously in agreement. 

Kara moves from massaging Lena’s hips up her sides. Her fingers caress each tiny hair that appears from the goosebumps on Lena’s skin left behind from Kara’s careful attention. Lena’s hips don’t move, she does as told, but her back does with each panting breath she releases. She rubs her palm hard in a circular motion over Lena’s shoulder blades before she skates her finger tips to Lena’s neck and grabs onto the two pleasure points there. 

Lena cries out her name then, this orgasm much more intense than the last, and Kara has to hold Lena’s lower back with one hand to keep Lena’s ass from grinding into her. It’s torture, and it’s beautiful, watching Lena unraveled like this and knowing she is the reason. She wants to do it again. 

She presses the pressure point where her hand is at Lena’s lower back with her thumb and watches Lena tip over the edge again, her back arching off the bed.

Lena collapses onto the sheets, and Kara leans forward to move the hair that is now clinging to Lena’s neck from sweat back over her shoulder.  
She kisses Lena’s temple and whispers, “You’re so good, Lena.” 

Lena falls asleep, and Kara leaves a note and a glass of water by her bedside table. 

_You can always come to me for a hand. I want to make sure you know how good you are. All my love, K_

Lena wakes up the next morning, the vibrator in her nightstand drawer is gone. She never asks Kara about it.

______

Lena only lasts two days this time before she texts Kara asking her to dinner. She’s not sure if it’s the clearer headspace after the two mind numbing orgasms or if it’s from screaming her best friend’s name during said orgasms, but she knows there’s no denying her feelings anymore. Hell, there was no denying them in the first place. Lena knows that it’s always been Kara, sweet endearing, oblivious Kara who is simply trying to do Lena a completely platonic favor, and Lena’s emotions are getting in the way of that. She knows she has to tell Kara, she can handle her orgasms from now on, on her own. 

They meet at Kara’s favorite hole-in-the-wall Chinese restaurant and sit at their regular table. Kara looks dashing in her Chicos and button up as usual, and Lena just melts. All pre-conceived plans thrown out the window the moment Kara’s pearly white teeth and beautiful blue eyes light up at the sight of her. She’s hugging her best friend, holding tight thinking she never wants to lose this.

Kara scrunches her brows at her when she finally pulls away and says, “why don’t we get to-go and head over to my place?” 

Lena does mental gymnastics with herself over the morality of what she’s about to say before it comes tumbling out of her mouth anyway, “That’s what I was hoping you’d say.”

In Kara’s apartment, they eat first and the conversation flows as normal. Kara is animatedly discussing the article she’s drafted on the rise in employment of aliens across National City and how it’s positively impacted the growth in the economy. Lena feels pride well up in her chest at the mention of LCorp’s personal mission of inclusiveness and equal opportunity employment for humans and aliens alike. 

The conversation lulls as Kara’s devoured takeout boxes litter the kitchen table, long since grown cold. Lena finishes the last bite she’s willing to digest of her lo mein when Kara places her hand on Lena’s inner thigh. 

“I was wondering if I could show you one more pleasure point that I think you can reach for yourself. Two actually but together, they’ll make you come every time with the right amount of pressure.” 

Lena moves her hand to Kara’s and struggles to decide if she wants to move it away or move it higher. In the end she squeezes Kara’s hand and says, “It would probably be a good idea if I could learn to get there on my own.” 

Kara frowns but nods, “I like helping you. You can still ask me if you want to come, just say so and I’ll be there, always. I’ll just clean the kitchen if you want to make yourself comfortable in my bed.” 

“Same position as last time?” 

“Almost except I want you on your back.” Kara kisses Lena’s forehead and moves from her seat to clean the kitchen and Lena walks to Kara’s bedroom. 

She strips down completely this time, and waits, buzzing with thoughts and nerves. She contemplates getting under the covers, then she remembers Kara is going to see her naked anyway. Then she considers putting on her panties at least, thinks about Kara taking them off of her and shakes the image from her mind. Decides against the panties knowing Kara’s going to be able to see just how dripping wet she is regardless. 

She reminds herself that this is a good thing, a good last hooray before she stops having Kara make her come, that Kara will teach her how to do it herself and then they can go back to the way things were before. She can put her feelings for Kara back into her “repressed lesbian crush on my best friend” box and tuck it away into the deep cavernous expanse of concealed emotions in her mind. 

And then Kara walks into her room and she’s licking her lips, her eyes eating Lena up like she didn’t just scarf down fifty dollars worth of Chinese food and she’s somehow starving to taste her favorite food. A blush rises up her cheeks as she props up on her elbows, and she waits for Kara to ever so slowly break the five foot distance between them. 

Kara leans over a hair’s breath away from Lena’s mouth and rests her index finger just below Lena’s collarbone. She pushes in just enough and Lena shoulder blades hit the mattress, and the pleasure of it shoots right down to her clit. 

“That’s the third pleasure point, I learned. I’m about to show you one and two,” Kara takes off her shirt then, and much to Lena’s surprise, Kara has lady abs, and thinks maybe she should just ruin the friendship in favor of running her tongue over the lines there. Kara takes her belt off and Lena has been pretty sure she knew where these encounters were going each time, only to be disappointed, but she’s almost positive two friends getting naked together means they’re more than friends. 

But then Kara unbuttons her pants and pulls down her Calvin Klein’s only enough for her to point to the junction at her hips and pelvis and say, “Number two, either side but both of these points are great for stimulation to really build you up.” 

Kara places one hand at Lena’s hip bone and massages slowly with her thumb. Lena feels it like molten lava rushing from her gut and she knows she’s dripping onto Kara’s sheets. She wants so desperately to touch herself, for Kara to touch her, but she refuses to break something so precious, so right, so good. 

“Yes Lena, you’re so good. Now there’s one other spot, good girl. I’m going to keep massaging you here and when I run my other hand up your thigh, you have to stay still okay? Be my good girl and stay still for me.” 

Lena nods and pants, feels the coil unwiring in her lower abdomen where Kara is still rubbing her, “Yes Kara, I’ll be good, I promise I’ll be so good for you.” 

And then Kara squeezes her thigh just below, maybe an inch from where she’s soaking Kara’s sheets, and she’s coming and gripping Kara’s headboard in her hands, shaking through it. She blacks out after that, or at least feels foggy for a moment before she notices Kara massaging her scalp and holding her close, whispering in her ear, “You’re so beautiful Lena, you deserve to feel beautiful, I love making you look that beautiful.” 

Lena pulls Kara’s arm tighter around her and falls asleep. When she wakes up, she hears sirens, notices she’s fully dressed. She sees Kara fly out the window and laughs to herself. Maybe when she tells Kara how she really feels, Kara will have her own secrets to share. It’s not like Kara’s a very good liar, and maybe Lena isn’t either. She certainly can’t lie to herself anymore.

_____

Kara comes back from putting out a fire at her favorite hotdog stand. She scarfed down twenty burnt hotdogs anyway, picked up flowers for Lena and headed back to her apartment. She is surprised to see Lena rummaging around her kitchen for cookware and utensils. 

She sneaks in through her bedroom window to change clothes, darts to the terrace, and takes the stairs to her floor. When she opens her door she beams, flowers in hand, walking towards Lena with her arms outstretched.

Lena welcomes her hug in greeting and says, “I thought you’d be hungry after putting out that fire, so I’m making pancakes. Unless you ate some hotdogs in which case I’m still making pancakes because I know you’ll eat them too.”

Kara stops dead in her tracks and blanches. Of course Lena knew, “you’re not mad at me?” 

Lena sighs and puts down the pancake batter box she’s holding, “I knew you’d tell me when you were ready, but I just,” she pauses and moves to sit down, patting the bar stool next to the seat she occupies, “maybe you should sit down.” 

Kara’s eyebrows scrunch together. She listens to Lena’s heartbeat, fluttering, not calmly, not hurried either.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you either, so I just thought it would be best to get everything out in the open before I say what I need to say.”

Kara takes Lena’s hand, turning it over in her palm and leaving featherlight touches on Lena’s palm, making slow and careful caresses of her long fingers, but her eyes stay focused on Lena’s, “I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t want to lose you, lose this. And I want you to feel like you can tell me anything, that we can work through anything together.“

Lena’s thigh twitches and she uses her free hand to steady it, “Kara, I feel the same way and I think, I think,” she turns her hand over and holds Kara’s hand firmly, “I should just ask you something instead. That may be easier.” 

“Anything Lena. Anything you need.” 

“I need you to make me come, Kara. You, I really want you, and I know you’re my best friend and maybe it’s not the same for you as it is for me, but when you touch me, god Kara I feel like I’m coming home after a long and tiring time away, being around you feels like that, getting to see you look at me, and it’s not just the mind blowing orgasms it’s you, all of you.”

Kara kisses her, she kisses Lena and it’s even better than coming home. It’s touching the stars and tasting raindrops right from the clouds and touching down perfectly on solid soft grass. Lena’s lips taste like sunbeams felt for the first time, and her hand in Kara’s hair feels like lifting off in flight. 

“I want you too Lena. Ask me again.” 

Lena laughs and cups Kara’s cheek, “will you make me come Kara, please. Today and the next day and the next day?” 

And she does, Kara whispers in Lena’s ear to be good, her fingers rubbing between Lena’s legs when she says, “ask nicely, my good girl.”

Lena’s breasts rub against hers as her hips jump to meet Kara’s fingers, “Please make me come, I’m close for you, I’m so close, Kara please.” 

Kara nibbles at Lena’s neck and says, “come.” She takes one of Lena’s nipples between her finger and thumb and says it again, “come.” Each new places she touches Lena peaks and falls, and she begs every time. 

And afterwards Kara holds her close and Lena drifts to sleep, peacefully and soundly. Her heartbeat steady and sure and Kara thinks, she deserves Lena too.


End file.
